


Everyone wants me?!

by Saucy_biscuts



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira is one guy don’t try to split him, Crack, F/M, M/M, Porn With Plot, everyone wants the sly bastard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucy_biscuts/pseuds/Saucy_biscuts
Summary: When akira finds out how many people he mistakenly stole the hearts of he finds out how obsessed they may beEdit: nvm I fixed it :D
Relationships: Iwai Munehisa/Kurusu Akira, Kawakami Sadayo/Kurusu Akira, Kurusu Akira/Mifune Chihaya, Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki, Kurusu Akira/Morgana, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakura Sojiro, Kurusu Akira/Suzui Shiho, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

Woah sojiro 

Akira sighed, finally kamoshida had been defeated and they could rest, It was exhausting and they had a lot of things holding them down. If only he had a actual bed in a actual house with his real family, but that wouldn’t be happening any time soon sadly...

sojiro suddenly walked in “I’m leaving, close down shop for me and make sure there’s nothin left out for any bugs or stuff to get.” Akira sighed again, “sure thing boss.” Sojiro was sweet and endearing sometimes, but he usually has bad timing so half the time his sweetness is when akira doesn’t need it and his saltiness is when he doesn’t need it.

Once sojiro was gone akira got up, his shitty bed in his shitty room creaking in agony as he put on a hoodie, it always got cold up here after sundown. He went downstairs and began to sweep up the place. Morgana soon came down and sat on a table yawning “what are you doing?” The cat asked tiredly. Akira raised a eyebrow “you didn’t hear sojiro? He wanted me to clean up, just go back to bed.”

Morgana shrugged “it’s hard to sleep without you in there, it kinda just feels too empty.” Akira turned lightly blushing as he smirked “aww scarred to be alone?” He teased as Morgana glared “s-shut up!” Akira chuckled.

after a while when he swept a card came out with the dust and coffee grounds behind the counter. It was sojiros License! “Crap...looks like boss forgot his driver license, hmm.” Akira thought, if he didn’t return it sojiro would have to walk here, or did he do that every day? He didn’t ever pay close attention “...I doubt he’s asleep already, come on Mona his house is just down the road.” He slipped on his slippers and beanie and left Morgana following and jumping up on his shoulder.

”caNt you just wait till tomorrow? It’s freezing!” Morgana shivered as Akira shrugged “I can’t just not return it, and I have school tomorrow anyway, you know how I am in the mornings I could forget again.” Morgana rolled his eyes “and what if he’s asleep? Then what? You gonna break in?” Akira was silent.

”don’t tell me you seriously considered that-

“if he’s asleep I’ll just send you in, the few times I’ve been to his house I realized the lock on one of the windows is broken, so I’ll just send you to drop the license off.” Morgana looked shocked “if he sees me I’m done for! What makes you think If he sees the cat he already doesn’t like sneaking around his house with his license he wouldn’t kick me out!” Akira chuckled softly. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll be fine if I have to.”

once there akira took a deep breath. This place made him feel off suddenly...the past few times he felt normal but now...there was a strange aura on it. He knocked, each knock made his hair stand more on end, it was unsettling.

a few knocks and a small shout later and no response. “Well Mona...I think you know what’s next.” He says as the cat groaned “oh alright take me to the window.” Akira smiled petting him as a reward for cooperating.

akira opened the window as Mona jumped down the license in his jaws as he nodded. He hopped down and went to the end of the dark hallway pushing the door at the end opened as it was creaked. Then his jaw dropped eyes wide as the card fell. He looked at akira then ran over quietly.

akira looked confused “what?” He asked as Morgana looked on with anger shock and some other emotions at him in silence. “Your gonna wanna see this.” He said jumping down as akira tried to grab him and stop him “wait!- Mona no!” He huffed in frustration and managed to squeeze through the window into the hallway as he went in a bee line into the room Mona had disappeared into, sojiros room.

before he stepped in all his instincts gut feelings and everything were bouncing off the walls and going crazy, it was intense but why? Not like anythin- oh..oh my god

mona turned his head to look at akira then to the wall ahead of them. Akira stared in shock. “W-Wh-wHaT the fuck..?” He thought aloud staring at the bulletin board with the cat. 

They were all photos of him, tons of them. And some were very disturbing, there were at least 5 of him sleeping and even more of him walking around town or leaving school. He knew sojiro had apparently gotten a lot of girls and liked a bunch of people but he didn’t think he would be like this. “Let’s go...like now..” akira said walking out of the room as the feline companion followed, when they got halfway down the hallway and were by a sliding door suddenly they heard the front door open and sojiros voice call out “Futaba! I got that sushi you wanted!”

the two froze and looked in fear to the side as they heard footsteps from the door. A short girl in a large hoodie short shorts and knee high socks opened it smiling slightly before looking at them. “Oh my-

She let out a blood curdling scream as she grabbed the vase off a small table in the hallway and swung at them hitting akira in the head before running back into her room. “Futaba!? Futaba!” They heard sojiros loud footsteps getting closer. “Quick! His bed!” Mona jumped down and slid under sojiros bed as akira followed hiding under it as they listened in on the conversation.

“Futaba! What’s wrong!?”

”t-t-there was some guy in the house...h-h-he-

sojiro immediately asked “slender? Shaggy black hair and glasses?” Akira shivered

”n-no, he looked wide, and I think he didn’t have any hair.” Thank god he decided to wear a bunch of layers and leave his glasses, if this beanie hadn’t covered his hair too that might’ve been a risk.

suddenly they heard the two walking, sojiro slowly began to search the house cautiously the little girl assumed to be futaba following him, upon closer inspection sojiro had...had a gun, this wasn’t good.

as he got closer to his own room the two moved further under the bed. As sojiro got closer the girl waited outside his bedroom each footstep a small step closer to his doom when suddenly akira got a idea, he silently shoved Morgana inside his large black hoodie and pulled his legs hands and head into it. As sojiro looked under his bed due to the darkness of it akiras black hoodie camp fit in perfectly as sojiro left. And once they were sure he was far enough away akira ran out. He slammed sojiros door shut and pulled his dresser corner in front of it as a barricade.

he went over to sojiros bedroom window and began to fiddle with the lock and right as he had dropped out the window and began to run off with Morgana sojiro had broken into his room. As sorjiro peeked out his window the two had managed to turn a corner to hide, once the coast was clear they went back home. Akira sighed in relief as he pet Mona only to realize the cat was holding a photo in his mouth, “I snagged this from the creepo shrine he built,” it was one of the photos “thought this one was the creepiest so I took it away in case he liked it the most.” It was a photo of akira showering, akira shivered again “why would he do this..? Let’s agree not to tell the others ok?” He asked as Morgana nodded,

the next day before school sojiro seemed rather puzzled and quiet, maybe it was just from last night, akira left the shower photo under his pillow to hide it, as they left Akira couldn't help but feel he was being watched throughout the day, when he returned home in the evening sojiro was sitting at a table sipping coffee as he smiled strangely at akira, akira just chuckled back as the other winked, what in the world? Once akira got to his room he laid down for a moment hugging his pillow, something felt off, not like there was something under his pillow, but like there was nothing, the photo was gone. 


	2. Not you too Mona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically I’m doing these in the order akira would most likely find out these people love him, starting with the people he lives with

Akira took a moment to breathe, sojiro definitely knew and...and that smile and wink...it made his heart flutter and at the same time made him nauseous and panicked, he then felt Morgana rub against him “calm down, it’s not like he can do anything your a minor.” The cat said as akira sighed

“It’s just...no ones ever had feelings for me, last thing I’d expect is sojiro having feelings for me.” He said shaking his head as Morgana continued to circle him rubbing against him and smiling “like I said, he can’t do anything, the guys a fossil.”

Akira looked over “Mona that....wasn’t very nice- “what? It’s true, hehe I bet he doesn’t even know how to work a phone.” The cat said laying in his lap as akira pet him “Mona why are you- “I’m just telling the truth joker, you don’t need to be worried the guy practically knew George Washington personally, your barely in high school, if he makes a move the cops will get him, and if they don’t I’ll get em for ya~” he smiled a toothy grin

Akira looked at him confused “why are you acting like this?” He asked as the cat blinked big blue eyes staring back “acting like what?” He asked as the two stared for a moment “nevermind- anywho wanna get some rest for now? Today was a bit exhausting.” Morgana smiled “anything you want.” He said as akira began to wonder if maybe Morgana was feeling ill, 

As akira laid down the place where Morgana usually sat was empty, the cat was sitting next to him facing away from him “Morgana what’s wrong?- he asked as the cat turned, he looked more serious than ever “as if I’d let that creep watch you while you sleep, just go to bed I’ll be sleep later.” Akira sighs yet again “ok Mona...” Akira began to drift off to sleep.

Akira woke up, or at least he was conscious, he didn’t open his eyes yet, after a moment he opened them his eyes half lidded it was dark, pitch black, he rolled over and saw a rather shocking sight.

Morgana sat in front of him watching him, he could only see his eyes due to the darkness of the room and Mona’s fur but he definitely could see the cat has his eyes on him. If Akira hadn’t been so tired maybe he would’ve asked why he was watching but he soon found himself fast asleep again.

Once he woke back up it was probably around 8 or 9 pm, he sat up, the whole thing felt like a dream almost, he wiped his mouth, his entire mouth area was all wet, he must’ve been drooling, he stood up and...his shirt was all pushed up his entire chest exposed along with his pants, they had been pulled low and his boxers showed, Morgana laid on his bed next to where he had been laying fast asleep as he stretched and yawned.

“Don’t worry, I watched ya till that old hag packed up and left.” Akira yawned “hew not a old hag he has feelings too.” Akira said, this badmouthing wasn’t something Morgana would do so this was a bit confusing. “Yeah but his feelings are creepy gross and...he doesn’t deserve you he’s...he’s gross.” Morgana looked down scowling as akira stared “are you feeling sick? Is something wrong?” Morgana snickered and mumbled something but Akira couldn’t make it out

“I feel great to be honest! Just a bit hungry.” He smiled as akira grabbed his bag and a change of clothes “wanna go out then?” Akira asked as Morgana yawned again before nodding, as akira put his glasses on and turned to ask Morgana a question the cat was stretching, his upper half stretched out long as he stuck his ass up towards Akira, akira blushed “mind giving me some privacy? I gotta change first.” 

Akira sat down at the booth, Morgana was going crazy on some tuna in a alleyway as akira has spotted a fortune teller, she seemed very kind and sweet but he noted her staring every once and a while. Once she began to read him he felt a bit uncomfortable, kinda like how he felt before he stepped into sojiros room.

“Misfortune...and...stress, you will surely be stressed over...over love and affection. Much will happen causing your stress, this stress will be surely inflicted by love, not love of your own your giving though.” Akira looked shocked “sojiro, or a older guy maybe mid 40s or 50s does anything along those lines show up?” He asked desperate as the girl smiled “maybe...depends...” she smiled as akira furrowed his eyebrows “depends? On what?” “¥3500 and I’ll tell ya.” Akira looked shocked and sighed, he didn’t have that much on him...

“When will you be here?” He asked as she blinked “this is my job young man I’m here every day from 8 to 11.” Akira sighed “I’ll see you tomorrow.” She smiled “oh- I never got your name did I.” “It’s akira.” “Chihaya.”

As the two got back to Leblanc Morgana seemed happy as they went up to his bedroom. After setting his stuff down akira tried to leave only for “it’s been a long day, you should get some rest.” The cat smiled as akira blinked “I just want- “nonono it’s been a long day just rest!” Morgana laughed as akira sighed “oh fine...”

They laid down and soon akira passed out..

As soon as Morgana was done having his own fun with akira while he slept the small cat licked his lips and smiled “now to help with the competition...” he worked on the window lock and soon had it open and began to make his way to sojiros house.

As soon as he got there he slipped into the window...he smiled, he was still awake luckily. He hid under a nearby table and knocked over the items on top of it. Sojiro jumped “what was that?...” he walked over “huh, strange...” he picked it up and once done went back to his kitchen only to see his coffee was spilled over.

“Somethings definitely wrong...” he said glaring, he cleaned it up and once done sighed “I’m probably just tired...” he began to walk to his room and soon laid down covering up and closing his eyes, suddenly though he felt a sharp pain on his hand “AH W-WHAT THE- he shook his hand, some animal was on it maybe a raccoon or skunk he didn’t know, he shook his hand and yanked it off.

He turned his lamp on, it had done really bad damage blood was getting everywhere, he stood up and began to walk to his kitchen, he usually had paper towels and bandaids, wrapped it up “dammit!” He then turned and thought “futaba...” he began to run to her room only to be ran into instead by her “there’s a cat in the house!” She shouted.

Sojiro shook his head “did it hurt you?” He asked as she shook her head “no...” Sojiro smiled “stay here I’ll find it.” He began to walk around cautiously as he passed a large shelf with pictures in picture frames, a large glass vase on top. As he walked as soon as the time was right Morgana knocked that vase off onto sojiros head.

Futaba found herself forced to call 119

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the huge chapter chunk it was late at night and for some reason the spaces between the three wasn’t showing up in format so I just said screw it


End file.
